


Lace and Satin (Feeling Up Cuddy Remix)

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Remy touched Lisa gently...'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Satin (Feeling Up Cuddy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lingerie Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



Remy touched Lisa gently, trailing her nails from her collarbone down her chest. The older woman giggled at the touch and blushed at the sudden contact. They were alone in Cuddy's office, the blinds closed, and Remy was already picturing Lisa in nothing but a bra and panties. The lace and satin that slowly revealed itself to her roaming hands made Remy wetter the further she went. Her fingers glided against satin panties, drinking in the smoothness and growing moisture. Remy smirked at Lisa's soft moans.

This was far more fun then the lingerie shopping Lisa had suggested they do.


End file.
